Choices
by z-Enchantress
Summary: Brutus Redfern never imagined a day when he would have to fight against the person he loved and respected the most. But when his soulmate steps into the picture, he is faced with choices that are near imposible to make. *my first fanfic, please r/r*
1. Chapter one

1 Disclaimer: the concept of night world if not mine, it's LJ Smith's, the main characters are mine, but any name that seems familiar to u is her's as well.  
  
2  
  
Note: things written in between *s mean thoughts ~means telepathy.  
  
3 Chapter one  
  
Kandie wrinkled up her nose as she stepped into her own room.  
  
Ok, so it didn't look like this when she had left it this morning, but a lot can happen to a room in a few hours when you shared it with a sister like Granite. She was used to this.  
  
Used to it doesn't mean she had to put up with it though.  
  
She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Granite!" she yelled.  
  
"Yea, what?" her sister's voice was laced with boredom.  
  
Kandie turned around to face the girl she's had to live with for 17 years, and put up with as her twin sister.  
  
Hands on hips and foot tapping lightly against the polished pine wood floor, she glared at Granite's gem green eyes, identical to her's.  
  
But the eyes were where the resemblance ended. They were twins, but they weren't identical twins, and the high cheekboned face of her's was exactly the opposite of her sister's dimpled one. Her sister's hair is strawberry blond, where her's is red.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it." Granite rolled her eyes as she moved towards the door, "I'll clean it up."  
  
Kandie sighed and shook her head as she made her way downstairs.  
  
*I need to relax*, she thought, *and a run would do just that.*  
  
After changing into her running shoes, she grabbed her keys and left the house. Hellhole she called it.  
  
Her legs got into rhythm and she ran effortlessly down the road, and turned to enter the park that was near her house. She loved the park, it had lots of trees around it, and a lake in the middle. Not many people go there so it made a prefect place for running, and for thinking.  
  
She could still remember when her dad use to take her here, when she was little. It was her dad who had taught her to run the proper way, and because of that she is now the best female runner her school had, won many medals in the track area and even been offered scholarships from many colleges.  
  
Her dad would've been proud of her if he was here to see her now, but he wasn't. Kandie really missed her dad, he died when she was 7 years old, in a car crash where the other driver was drunk. That night when the policemen came and told them the news, she and her sister cried together huddled in a corner while their mother screamed at the policemen.  
  
In the midst of all that confusion, she ran. She ran out the door and her mother called out her name, but she didn't respond. She just ran. She felt at that time that she didn't want to do anything but just run, and run, and run, and maybe never come back. But eventually, she had to turn back, turn back to the place where she had once been happy, and now everything would be changed.  
  
After 30 minutes of running, Kandie started to feel the pain in her chest, but she welcomed it. She loved to feel just how far she could push herself. "Why can't you be that way at home, why can't you try harder in other areas than track?" her mother always asked, but for Kandie it never worked that way. Sure she wanted to try harder, but it was just impossible. Track was her life, and the only thing she really cared about, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't care about anything else as much. Nor could she try as hard in other things.  
  
Eventually Kandie couldn't run anymore. She stopped and rested on grass by the lake, watching the green blue waters, the calm green blue waters. *why can't my family life be like that? Why can't it be calm?* Kandie had wondered that many times.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath she moved off the grass, and headed on her way back home.  
  
~~****~~  
  
The setting sun spread patterns of light across the sea as the moon started to rise.  
  
"Ah, there you are my son."  
  
The tall, dark haired Brutus Redfern turned around to face his father.  
  
"Well," said the older man, with a dazzling smile. "It's all ready."  
  
"When are we going to start?" Brutus asked with no emotion in his cold voice.  
  
"You can start collecting humans as soon as you want, remember the dead line is in two weeks."  
  
Devon Redfern started to leave, but as he got to the door, he turned and said, "don't let me down son, as the last of the Redferns, our name depends on this."  
  
"I won't Dad, and you know it."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
Brutus waited for the announcement.  
  
"Your cousin has arrived."  
  
~~****~~  
  
  
  
"Ok people, ten minutes of stretching."  
  
Kandie loved hearing the voice of her coach early in the morning; it's a much better alternative to her Mum's nagging. That's why Tuesdays are her favorite days. Track meeting, is the best chance for her to leave the Hellhole.  
  
As she did her stretches, she looked around and smiled at her teammates, there's 8 of them all together, and two; Cassie and Michael, were her best friends.  
  
While most of them smiled back at her, there was one person who didn't, Brutus. He's the newest member, but also the best they've got, naturally talented and extremely good-looking. Brutus never smiled or talked to anyone unless he has to. Oh sure, he has friends, and he talks to them, but never anyone else.  
  
His gray eyes looked bottomless and cold, as Kandie tried to get his attention. Their eyes locked for a moment, but nothing changed, he showed no emotion what so ever.  
  
"Ok, you know the routine, let's get started." The coach gave the signal, and everyone started running.  
  
Legs pumping against the tracks, Kandie's athletically built body moved easily across the field.  
  
  
  
She looked around and saw everyone ran in twos or threes, chatting together, everyone apart form Brutus.  
  
She ran up beside him, and turned her head as she tried to make small talk.  
  
"Hi." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi." Was his one worded reply, cold as always.  
  
"Nice weather today isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How was your weekend?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kandie had no idea what to say next, obviously this person doesn't like to talk. Finally after a long stretch of silence, she tried again.  
  
"Have you seen any good movies lately?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you work?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't like to talk do you?" she sighed.  
  
"No." his head remained facing the front, his steps not slowing down in anyway.  
  
*I give up*, she thought,* but one-day mysterious guy, I'll get you to talk.*  
  
It was not until after the practice, as she made her way to the changing rooms that she noticed the person sitting on the rises. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Kandie's eyes travelled up and down the figure slouched on the rises, examining the newcomer. Even though he was sitting down, she could tell that he's very tall. His jeans and tee-shirt was nothing special, just regular teenage clothing. When her eyes made it to his face she drew in a sharp breath.  
  
*Wow* , she thought as she drank in the sight of his dark brown hair and green eyes the color of fresh leaves. *He's gorgeous*, ran through her head.  
  
As if he heard her, he turned his head and looked right at her. Green eyes locked with green eyes, and slowly a grin spread across his face, which ended with a wink.  
  
Kandie turned away, suddenly embarrassed at having been caught staring, her face burned as red as her hair.  
  
For the rest of the day, the school was buzzing with news of the newcomer. It turned out that his name is David, and he's only going to be here for 2 months, visiting some relatives.  
  
Kandie noticed that he was somewhat connected with Brutus, and sighed inwardly with disappointment. *is he as cold as Brutus? I sure hope not, I would definitely like to get to know him more.*  
  
~***~  
  
Brutus walked, no, more like stalked up to his unwanted cousin. He stood three strides away from David, his eyes burning holes into his cousin's back.  
  
"You didn't have to come." Brutus said with clenched jaws, every word dripping with the anger, disgust and hatred that had developed between these two kin over the years.  
  
"No, I didn't. And I know that you don't want me to come either, isn't that right, little brother?" David said in and amused voice.  
  
"Why do you even bother to ask? I am not your brother, and I would be damned if I was."  
  
David chuckled and turned around to face a Brutus red faced with anger. "Really little brother? In that case, more the reason for me to come and join your little, what shall we call it? Mission? Adventure? A chance to have some fun?"  
  
David moved to leave the room that was boiling with emotion, and on his way to the door, he brushed passed Brutus, knocking him slightly.  
  
"David!" Brutus yelled.  
  
David stopped just before the door and turned his head slightly.  
  
"I'm not your LITTLE cousin anymore! Not somebody you can kick around any longer!" Brutus' hands clenched and unclenched in anger as he said the words he had longed to say for a long, long time.  
  
David smirked, "we'll see Brutus, we'll see."  
  
Brutus was left standing alone, looking out at the ocean.  
  
Memories swam in his head. Memories of the past 18 years, memories filled with terrifying images of the cousin that is 3 years older than him. Ever since he was born into this hopeless world, he was abused and ordered around by this older, stronger person. At first he was frightened of David, but this fear was laced with respect, and admiration. When he was small he had wanted to be like David, just like David, someone strong and beautiful, someone that could make others tremble.  
  
His father had taught him how to hunt. When to attack, showed him what humans were good prey and what weren't, but David had never allowed him to hunt, his older cousin had always forced Brutus to follow him as he make his kills, and then letting Brutus share a little of the blood. Why he had done that Brutus never knew, but now that he's smarter he understood, his cousin was scared too, he was scared that someday Brutus would beat him, be better than him, and treat him the same way that he had treated Brutus.  
  
But the young Brutus was stupid, and never saw the threat. His first kill, all by himself, he had actually saved to share with his older cousin, who at that time, was like a god he worshiped. But David had just snatched his prize away, and drained the human all by himself. Brutus couldn't do anything, he wasn't as strong as David, especially after David had just drained a human, so he could do nothing but watch his cousin enjoy the feast that he had caught.  
  
Ever since then, Brutus began to hate his cousin. He no longer felt respect, instead he felt disgust, though the fear always stayed. Always, a shadow that lurked at the back of his mind was his all-powerful cousin, David.  
  
A sad smile formed on his face as he remembered all this.  
  
He had to thank his cousin, yes he did. He had to thank him for all the pain he had given him, thank him for teaching him that there's nothing good in this world, thank him for making him strong. Thank his cousin, yes he should….  
  
~***~  
  
"Don't you think that new guy, David, is gorgeous?" Granite asked Kandie on their way home from school.  
  
"Hm, yea he's not bad." Kandie replied as she waited for the traffic light to turn green.  
  
"Give me an idea, how should I …catch…him?" Granite's eye's twinkled as she asked this.  
  
"Catch him? You? Nah, your not good enough for that?" Kandie answered as the car in front of her started moving.  
  
"What are you saying? That you can do a better job? You're definitely not that type of person, and anyway, your no match for me!" Granite checked her makeup in the mirror, and took out her lipstick.  
  
"Hmph, whatever."  
  
"Anyway, he's mine. I've claimed him, understood?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. It's been a while since there's been someone worth my trouble." Granite leaned back, and put her hands behind her head as she smiled mischievously.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review. I'm really interested in what u think  
  
thankyou 


	3. Chapter three

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story so far. Your comments have been strongly appreciated.  
  
I hope I'll be able to update this often, but when school starts I might b a bit busy, but I promise I'll do my best!  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Christopher Columbus lived from 1451 to1506, 1451 to 1506, 1451 to 1506…" Kandie muttered to herself as she hurried to her history class. There was a mini quiz today, and she didn't want to be late. The history teacher is really strict, evil some would say.  
  
"1451 to 1506, 1451 to" her mutterings were cut short as she found herself on the ground, stars swimming in her head.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she cried angrily as she looked up to see who it was that knocked her down.  
  
"I should be the one saying that, you watch where you're going!"  
  
Kandie found herself looking once again at the guy on the rises, David.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe I'm the one who got knocked over." Kandie said, her eyes narrowing in anger. *Who does this guy think he is anyway? *  
  
David let out a breath and extended his hand in offer to help her up. She accepted it and rose to her feet.  
  
"Thank you." She said as David handed her the books that had fallen on the ground. "Damn, I'm gonna be late!" her eyes widened as she looked at her watch, she ran all the way to her history class.  
  
"An interesting girl." David whispered to himself as he watched her retreating back. Calmly he turned around and headed slowly to his next class.  
  
He didn't care about being late, all he had to do is wipe the teachers mind. Yes, there are definitely advantages for being a vampire.  
  
Hidden behind lockers and unseen was Granite. She stepped out onto to empty hallway, fuming with anger.  
  
*So she's going to compete with me is she, well she's not going to stand a chance* Granite thought.  
  
Behind another locker Brutus watched Granite walk down the empty hall. *What's he up to now?*  
  
~***~  
  
The cafeteria was packed with students balancing trays as they made their way to their tables.  
  
Kandie was just laughing with Cassie at the joke that Michael made when a shadow covered her face. She looked up to see an angry Granite standing with her hands on her slim hips.  
  
"The old 'you knocked me over in the hallway' trick works very well doesn't it?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kandie asked, confused.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about. We agreed that David was mine, are you proclaiming war?" Granite challenged, her green eyes flashing.  
  
"David? Oh, you mean that. He knocked into me, not the other way round, and anyway you're not the only one who thinks he's good looking, he doesn't have your name on him anyway." Kandie replied, annoyed by her sister's attitude.  
  
"So you are gonna compete with me for him. Fine then, let's just see who wins!"  
  
"You know, you're right, I am gonna compete with you. I don't believe that you're better than me in any way." Kandie said, angry now. She didn't really want David, sure he's gorgeous but not quite what she's looking for. But just so she can show Granite that she's as good as her twin, she's going to put up a fight.  
  
Turning on her heel, Granite stomped away.  
  
Kandie turned around to see the curious expressions on the faces of her friends. She sighed, "long story, tell you later" as she turned back to attack the food on her tray.  
  
~***~  
  
"Are you going to cause trouble in this town?" Brutus asked David after dinner.  
  
"What do you think little brother? Don't you know that trouble trails behind me where ever I go?" David replied, looking sideways at Brutus.  
  
"Who do you have in mind this time? That girl Kandie?"  
  
"Yes actually. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Can't you pick some one else?" Brutus asked, strangely he liked the little, helpless vermin, better than the others anyway, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her destroyed by his cousin.  
  
"Why do you care?" David turned around to face Brutus, curious at why he asked.  
  
"It's just that she's on my track team, and we need her to win the regionals in two weeks." Brutus replied, looking away.  
  
"Since when have you cared about vermin sport?"  
  
"Since I joined one perhaps? Well, what's your answer?"  
  
"No, I find her quite interesting, and I think I'll have fun playing with her." David folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Fine." Brutus said as his eyes narrowed, and walked away.  
  
  
  
*I'm going for a run* he thought to himself, *I need to run away forever*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review.  
  
Comments, critism, and messages would be loved.—z-Enchantress 


	4. Chapter four

Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next part.  
  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes by the way.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four  
  
Humming softly to herself, Granite made her way to lunch. *Thursday today, one more day till the weekend* she cheered up at that thought.  
  
The halls were filled with people all making their way to the cafeteria, many greeted Granite as she walked past. Yes she is popular, why would she not be with her dazzling good looks and charming personality.  
  
But her sister is different. Kandie is not as popular as Granite, though she did look just as good. The problem with Kandie is that she doesn't care about much apart from her running, she didn't have many friends apart from the people on her track team. She was someone who didn't let others in. Or so people thought, because they didn't really try to get close, they just believed what Granite said. And Granite wasn't purposefully putting down her sister's reputation, that was just the way Kandie is at home, that's the way that Granite sees her.  
  
In truth, Kandie is not like that, not at all. She runs to relieve the tension she gets from home where she has to put up with a stepfather she hates, a mother who doesn't like her, and a sister who doesn't understand her. She runs to make everything else ok, but that doesn't mean running is the only thing she wants. The reason she doesn't care a lot about other things, is that nobody ever gave her anything to care about.  
  
When Granite stepped through the double doors to the cafeteria, the smile on her face was wiped off. She stood rooted to the spot. Standing 20 feet away from her was David, and he wasn't alone, worse, he was with Kandie.  
  
They weren't just standing together either, they were talking, no laughing together.  
  
Granite felt her face immediately burn up with anger. *The little bitch* she thought bitterly, *let's see what you can do.*  
  
~***~  
  
For Kandie, she wasn't sure whether she was dreaming, or if this is real. David is talking to her and she didn't even do anything special.  
  
This had never happened before, boys always talked to Granite, and came to her only for help when her sister got a temper. And yet, David preferred her.  
  
*Great, I don't even have to do anything, and I might win against Granite. hehe* she smiled inwardly as well as on the outside.  
  
"So you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" The comment cut into her thoughts.  
  
Kandie hadn't been concentrating on what David was saying, she'd just been absentmindedly making simple, robotic responses to his comments while she pinched herself to make sure this was real, but this question bought her back to earth.  
  
"Huh?" Kandie asked dumbly. Staring up at him with big eyes.  
  
"I said, do you want to go to see a movie with me or something tomorrow?" David repeated slowly.  
  
As the words registered in her muddled and confused head, she finally found the courage to reply.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Yes, so what do you say?"  
  
Kandie stared up at his eyes. They were so green, and bright, they looked like clear crystal windows, but when she tried to look deeper, she found that there was a barrier, somewhere she wasn't allowed in.  
  
Yes he is gorgeous, and most girls would do anything to be with him, but for some reason Kandie never felt the desire, she had accepted her sister's challenge only because she was angry.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to say no, but her part of her mind protested, *What are you thinking!? He's perfect, and this will really show Granite that she's not the best in the world.* another part argued, *but you don't really like him, are you sure you want to go out with someone you don't really like?* it wouldn't hurt to try the first part thought.  
  
And Kandie found herself saying, "yes, sure."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." David said with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Kandie open her mouth to say something, but David had already left. She let out a breath, *well, that's that.*  
  
When Kandie turned around, her eyebrows lifted as she noticed Granite standing there, her eyes filled with anger. With a smug look on her face, Kandie walked past Granite and left the cafeteria. Knowing that her sister would follow her, she made her way towards the old, abandoned science block of the school.  
  
"What did you do? Pay him? You know bribery is not allowed!" Kandie heard Granite shout.  
  
Calmly, she turned around, and faced her twin.  
  
"No actually, I didn't, I'm not as low as you are. David just seems to like me, like me better than you, so face it." It felt so good saying those words. For all 17 years of her life, others had told her how pretty her sister was, and how nice her sister was, and Granite had always stuck that in her face, waved it about until Kandie felt worthless. Now that someone liked her better, she's definitely going to stuff that right under Granite's nose.  
  
Granite shook her head in anger and jealousy. Deep down she knew Kandie hadn't used any tricks, her sister is too innocent, but she would not let herself believe that for once, she was beaten.  
  
"I don't know what you did to mess up his mind, but I swear, you'll pay for this. The competition is not over, and in the end, I assure you I will be the one who wins." Granite said before she walked back to lunch.  
  
"Whatever you say." Kandie muttered softly to herself.  
  
~***~  
  
Granite bit her lip in thought as she packed her bag after the end of last period. Now that the anger towards Kandie had subsided, she could think properly.  
  
So perhaps David really did like Kandie better than herself. Or maybe it's just that he doesn't really know her, which meant that she had to find someway for him to notice her.  
  
*Yea, that's probably why he asked Kandie out instead of me. Sure she's pretty, but compared to me, I know I'm the more preferred type to boys. Maybe if he knows me he'll see that I'm the better twin. There's just no way I can be beaten by Kandie in a competition like this.* Granite thought as she took her car keys out of her bag.  
  
She drove out of the school parking lot, and down the streets, still thinking about what to do with David. At a red light she stopped.  
  
*hm..... now should I turn right to go home, or turn left to go to the mall and do some shopping?* Granite asked herself. *left* she decided, with a nod of her head. *yes a mall visit would help me think.*  
  
She tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel as she waited for the traffic light to change. Out of the corner of her eye she saw familiar figure walking on the sidewalk. She turned her head to look closely and she realised the familiar person was David, and he had his arm around the waist of a blonde girl she had never seen before!  
  
"what the…" the car behind her beeped impatiently and she looked up to see that while she was observing the couple, the traffic light had changed.  
  
Granite started her car, and drove to the nearest parking space. After parking her car, she hoped off and started running.  
  
*to hell with shopping. Let's just see what David is up to with another girl after he just asked Kandie out.*  
  
Running down the street, she saw David turn around a corner with the blonde. As she approached the corner herself, Granite slowed, and eventually stopped. Carefully she looked to check that David hadn't noticed her.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in suspicion even more when she saw that the place David was leading the girl to was a darkish alley way. Creping quietly she followed.  
  
After about ten minutes David stopped walking, and turned to the girl at his arms. Granite looked around and saw that surrounding her were the old buildings of the town. Places nobody has inhabited of 20 or so years. Dark and scary they were, nobody would dare come here at night. Even now, in daylight, Granite felt scared.  
  
*Why would David bring a girl here? Unless he was going to do something bad to her?* Granite thought.  
  
Turning her eyes back to David, she could see that he was now leaning down, leaning towards the blonde, as if he's going to kiss her. But he didn't stop at the mouth, instead he lowered his mouth to her neck, and paused there for a minute.  
  
*what is he doing?* Granite wondered.  
  
The girl let out a cry as David's mouth connected with her neck, and fell limp. Granite could see that her skin tone was turning paler and paler. To Granite it looked like he was sucking the girl. Confused, she blinked her eyes, and tried to look closer.  
  
When David finally lifted his head from the girl's neck, bile rose in Granite's throat. She clutched her neck and felt herself starting to hyperventilate, she wanted to scream but she didn't dare. David's mouth was red, red the color of blood, and on the girl's throat two red holes were visible. He let go of the girl and her limp, lifeless body slid to the ground.  
  
As Granite look closely, she could see David's canine teeth, that had been extended, slowly contracting back to normal size, she could see that his face, which a moment ago was filled with predatory beauty, change back the ordinary charming one.  
  
When David straightened his back and started to move off, Granite came to her senses and realized the danger that she was in. As quite as she could, she hurried back to her car.  
  
Leaning against the door of her jeep she tried to calm her breathing, but it wasn't so easy because she was not just breathless because of the running, but breathless because of what she had seen.  
  
Granite had never been one to believe in the supernatural. Whenever others talked about ghosts and vampires she just laughed. She never thought there would be a day when she would find that they were real, nor that there would be a day when she would witness the feeding of one.  
  
With trembling hands she opened the door and sat on the seat staring into space.  
  
*David is a monster.* the thought richoted around in her head. *David is a monster, and I have to warn Kandie before she gets herself killed.*  
  
She started her engine and drove home as fast as she could.  
  
~***~  
  
Kandie slammed her locker shut and picked up her backpack. Time to go back to the Hellhole. At least her mum and stepfather aren't coming back till 8, that meant she'd be alone with Granite.  
  
*Granite, bad idea. Maybe I should go somewhere else instead.* she thought.  
  
As she started to go, she saw Brutus' tall, muscular structure walking down the hall. He had his head down and looked like something was bothering him. Kandie couldn't help but notice the way that he looked so strong and powerful and how his walk seems so controlled.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Kandie asked as Brutus arrived at the spot she was standing.  
  
His head snapped up, and Kandie found her eyes tracing his chiselled cheekbones, his determined mouth, and grey eyes.  
  
"uh yea, I'm fine." He replied, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kandie searched his eyes, and found that they looked pained.  
  
"yea, sure. I'm fine." He stood a little straighter as he said that firmly.  
  
Nodding, Kandie said, "ok, if you say so."  
  
As Brutus continued down the hall Kandie thought, *now there's someone I want to go out with.*  
  
Before he left her line of vision, Brutus turned around and said, "be careful of David. There are some things about him that you don't understand."  
  
Confused, Kandie shrugged her shoulders and walked away.  
  
*Beware of David? Why?*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
did you like that?  
  
Well whether you did or not, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Comments, constructive criticism, and ideas welcome.  
  
z-Enchantress 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for the reviews peoples. Glad you like my story.  
  
Well here's another chapter, and just a note, things are gonna start getting exciting from here!  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter five  
  
"No father, that's not a good idea, it'll just make a mess of things. Why can't you listen to me for once instead of David?" Brutus pleaded his father.  
  
Devon Redfern looked at his son, who resembled himself so much, with the same hair, the same eyes, the same bone structure, the only thing that had been inherited from his wife's side was the love for running.  
  
Devon Redfern loved his son, he loved him dearly, and from the day that his wife had died he vowed to raise Brutus the best he can, to give him the best, teach him the best, and let him be the best.  
  
Brutus himself also loved his father, he respected him and admired him, a type of respect and admiration that did not waver. The father and the son that were the last branch of the Redfern family had a pretty good relationship.  
  
Devon Redfern's eyes lay calmly on Brutus, he put a hand on his shoulder. "What your cousin had suggested is a good idea."  
  
David stood by the window with a smug look on his face. David is not a Redfern, he's a cousin from Brutus' mother's side of the family. Vampire hunters killed both his parents when he was still a baby. He doesn't remember anything about his parents or about the night when the slayers had broken into his home. His childhood was spent with his Aunt and Uncle but he grew up fast, and soon didn't need any parent figures helping him. Out in the real world at the age of 12, David learnt how to hold his own, how to be strong.  
  
"Having more people in this is not a good idea! What if they were spies for the damned Daybreakers? What if they mess up? I think the two of us would be enough to get 20 vermin girls." David insisted.  
  
"But son, the dead line has been cut from 2 weeks to 1 week, meaning we only have 3 more days left, and so far we've only got 5 girls. We need more man power."  
  
Brutus looked at his father, and then drew his eyes down in defeat.  
  
"Fine." He exhaled as he stomped out of the room with his father following him.  
  
Staring at his feet as he walked, Brutus felt like a deflated balloon. *Why does David always have to win? Is it that I'm so much worse than him even in my father's eyes?*  
  
He could hear his father's footsteps coming closer behind him, and sighed inwardly. His father is very nice to him, kind and loving, but he doesn't understand what it feels like to have someone towering over you all your life, always one step ahead of you. His father would not understand, being the oldest in his family, father had always towered over others.  
  
They walked out onto the balcony and Devon Redfern approached his son. Stepping up beside him, he joined his son in watching the setting sun.  
  
"Brutus, my son, why is it that you are so angry at the decision I have made?" Devon asked softly.  
  
"You don't understand farther, and I don't think you ever will." Brutus answered in a cold voice, trying to restrain the emotions inside of him.  
  
Devon chuckled softly, but Brutus heard. Turning his head to look at his father, he frowned.  
  
"What is it that you find so funny?" Brutus said, pained to see his father laughing at his distress.  
  
"I'm your father Brutus, I know you better than anybody else. You think I don't understand? Well I do."  
  
Brutus looked at his father with question in his eyes.  
  
"You want me to prove it? Fine, I will. You're upset about David, it was David's suggestion so you're upset that I took it and didn't accept your reasoning, am I right?" Devon's eyes stayed steadily on his son's, daring him to deny what he had just said.  
  
"Since you already know, why did you bother to ask me in the first place?" Brutus asked, looking away again.  
  
"Because I wanted you to admit it yourself. Don't you know the first step to solving a problem is acknowledging it?"  
  
Brutus snickered, "solve a problem? How do I solve this problem? Kill him? I don't think even that would work, even dead he'd die with a better epitaph than me." He shook his head.  
  
"So you don't believe that you can someday be better than him? Have you no faith in yourself?"  
  
"Are you saying you have faith in me?"  
  
"Brutus," his father sighed, "I've always had faith in you. Always."  
  
"Don't you love David? Don't you want him to be better than me?" Brutus asked.  
  
"Yes, I love David. I love him as if he is my own son."  
  
Brutus' faced darkened as he heard this.  
  
"But you're my real son," Devon continued, "and it is in you that my hope lies, not him."  
  
Brutus turned around again, and his eyes locked again with his father's. This time, more light was in them.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really." His father replied with a firm nod.  
  
Taking a deep breath he promised, "I'll try my best not to fail you father, I really will." Then he turned around and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Devon asked.  
  
"For a run." Was Brutus' answer.  
  
~***~  
  
Kandie turned the key and pushed open the front door to her two storey house. When she stepped into the living room, she could see Granite pacing the floor, so deep in thought that she didn't hear Kandie come in.  
  
"Granite, are you ok? What's wrong?" Kandie asked. Even though they weren't on good grounds with each other, Granite is still Kandie's sister, and Kandie does not want anything bad to happen to her twin.  
  
Granite's head snapped up.  
  
"Where've you been?" She asked in an urgent tone.  
  
"Track met. Don't you remember I have track met on Thursday afternoons?" Kandie replied.  
  
Granite waved her hand in dismissal. "I have something very important to tell you, it's about David."  
  
Kandie's mind instantly filled with suspicion when 'David' came out of Granite's mouth.  
  
"He's…he's…he's-." Granite started.  
  
"What do you have to say, just say it."  
  
Granite drew in a deep breath. "He's not human." She looked steadily into Kandie's eyes.  
  
Kandie shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Granite, I know you're not happy about my date with him, but even if you're going to make up something, at least make it something more believable."  
  
"No, I'm serious," Granite said desperately. "He really isn't human. He's a vampire, I saw him, I saw him-." Granite swallowed visibly, "I saw him suck all the blood out of this girl." Granite's eyes filled with horror and her face drained of color as she remembered the horrific scene.  
  
"You're a very good actor Granite, perhaps you should consider a career in acting." Kandie said as she surveyed her sister's face.  
  
Granite grabbed Kandie's arm desperately. "I'm serious, I really am, please believe me." she pleaded.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Kandie said her eyes darkening as she started feeling angry.  
  
"Please believe me, please believe me Kandie. I don't want you to die." Granite's eyes filled with tears, ready to spill.  
  
For a moment, Kandie's mind wavered. What if she's telling the truth? Can she really act that well? Brutus had also warned her of David, is this why? Because David is a vampire?  
  
Then her head cleared. No. Granite is just jealous, and in order to stop her going out with David, she's made up this crazy lie. Brutus was probably just warning her about David being tricky. There's no such thing as vampires.  
  
Kandie turned away from Granite. "Let me go please." She said, indicating her arms.  
  
"Kandie?" Granite whispered.  
  
"I think you should go and take a rest, you're hallucinating. And I think I'll make an appointment with a shrink for you." Kandie said, and pulled her own arms back since Granite wasn't releasing them.  
  
She walked out of the living room, towards the front door again. Taking her keys out of her backpack, she left the house to go for a run.  
  
Granite was left alone kneeling on the carpet. She closed her eyes slowly in dread, and let two tears spill onto her cheeks. She had forgotten about the fight Kandie and her had earlier, forgotten that Kandie might not believe her.  
  
*In some ways, * she thought, *I have killed my sister. *  
  
She felt like the weight of the whole world was just put on her shoulders.  
  
~***~  
  
Kandie once again made her familiar way towards that park.  
  
*I can't believe Granite make such a big lie.* her face darkened at the memory of her twin, clinging to her arms, ridiculous words spilling out of her mouth.  
  
*Vampire! How the hell did she think of that, she must be desperate!*  
  
When she made it to the park, she zigzagged through the trees. They looked magical as the rays of the setting sun seeped through the leaves. She breathed in the fresh smell of nature as she neared the lake.  
  
She neared the edge of the trees, and to a walk so that when she reached the lake, she would be able to sit and just think.  
  
But when she did reached the lakeside, she wasn't alone. Sitting with his legs dangling off one of the large boulders and throwing rocks into the waters, watching the ripples it made, was Brutus Redfern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so what do you think of that?  
  
Please review, that would b much appreciated, even the criticism (constructive criticism that is)  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading --- z-Enchantress 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: remember I don't own night world, I'm not that smart, but I do own the characters. 

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed; 

Orange: yea, ur probably right about what's going to happen   
Spirit Star: thanx for reading mate, and I'm grad you enjoy it.   
Mandy, Sabrina Spellman lookalike, other Mandy, Ladynyght, Lisa and Chriss: Glad you like my story, thanx for the support. 

Thanks to the other readers too, but since you didn't review, I can't acknowledge you. 

And here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait, just got swept away by school, if you know what I mean, but it's the holidays now, so I hope to move along fast. 

* * *

Chapter six 

Kandie stood silent and still, watching the boy throw stones in the waters absent-mindedly. 

She tilted her head to one side and observed him silently. From where Kandie was standing, she could see his fine chiselled face, with pain and confusion written all over it. It looked like there was a struggle inside of him. 

_Maybe this is the time that he would open up._ Kandie thought, remembering the promise she made to herself to get closer to this guy. 

She walked up to Brutus and sat down beside him. Immediately aware of her presence, he stopped chucking stones. Both just sat there saying nothing and doing nothing. 

_If it had been any other boy, this would be romantic._ Kandie thought as they both fixed their eyes upon the patterns the setting sun spread around the sky. 

Eventually Kandie broke the peaceful silence. "I thought I was the only one who came to this place." Her voice soft so she wouldn't disturb the nature around her. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Brutus asked. 

"No, that's not what I mean. Do you come here often?" Kandie reached for a stone, and started throwing them into the lake, calmly watching the ripples it made in the water. 

"Quite often actually." He too started throwing stones into the lake. 

"Strange, I've never seen you around." 

"Well that makes two of us." 

"Why do you come here?" 

"Can't a person just come here for the beauty of the place? Does there have to be a particular reason?" Brutus threw a stone so far; it almost reached the other side of the lake. 

_He's strong._ Kandie thought in awe. 

"Yes, but a person can come here for other reasons too, like to get away from their problems. That's why I come here." Kandie looked side ways at him, to see if the word "problem" would trigger anything. 

"Well that's you isn't it? But that's not me." 

Kandie knew she was on the right track, because Brutus' whole body had gone tense. She also knew that if she kept going, there could be two out comes. Either he open up to her, or him closing up altogether. 

Testing the waters she kept asking anyway. "It looks like you have a problem." 

"How do you know what it looks like for me to have a problem?" He asked 

"Well, that's what people usually look like when they have problems." Kandie answered back. 

"But I'm not like normal people." Brutus turned his head around, and stared Kandie straight in the eye. 

This was the first time for Kandie to really concentrate of Brutus' eyes, and as she looked deeper into the dark crystals she realized there was a silver feel to them, an inhumanly possible silver tint to them. 

Determined not to be frightened, she continued, "I still say you have a problem, a pretty big one too." 

Brutus snickered and looked away, resuming his stone throwing. "So what if I do?" 

"Would you like to share it with me, I may be able to help." 

"I'd rather not talk about it." David answered in a hard voice. "Plus, there would be absolutely nothing you can do anyway." 

_Aha, bulls eye, now I just need him to open up more._

"Come on. You know it helps to talk about things. Just running away won't do." Kandie said. 

"You seem rather hypocritical, didn't you say you come here to get away from your problems? Well what's **YOUR** problem?" 

"Umm…" In Kandie's head a dark cloud appeared, covering all the beautiful scenery around her. She didn't want to tell Brutus that the reason she was here is because her sister thinks his cousin is a vampire. "I would prefer not to tell." 

"Well then in that case, I don't think I will tell either. We'll both keep our own problems to ourselves, good solution, don't you think?" 

Defeated, Kandie let out a breath. _ I guess I really shouldn't be worrying about other's problems, not when I have one myself. At least I did try to help him. _ She shrugged her shoulders and continued in throwing rocks. 

_Brutus and David, apart from the good looks, it's hard to imagine that they come from the same family. One is so open and charming, where the other is completely closed up to everybody._ Kandie thought as she remembered her encounter with David in the cafeteria. _He was so out going, and easy to talk to, where Brutus is like shoving stones down your throat. Yet for some reason, I'm more attracted to this hard-to-get-along-with guy._

The thought of David in the cafeteria, also bought up the argument afterwards with Granite. _How could she say that David is a vampire, and expect me to believe her?_ Kandie could feel the anger starting to boil in her again. _ So she's jealous and doesn't want me to have David, fine, at least make up a better story than he's a vampire. What does she think I am, a gullible 3 year old?_

She started chucking stones harder and faster, as to relieve some of the built up anger, and tension. 

She reached down, one stone-plop-, two-plop-, three-plop-, four-plop-. 

But the fifth never came, because just as her hand touched a stone, Brutus' hand, which had been reaching for the same stone, touched hers. It was like electricity jolted up her arm, and Kandie jumped at the shock it gave her. 

Kandie looked up at Brutus, eyes widened. His eyes mirrored hers, both pairs drowned in surprise and shock. 

"What was that?" Kandie asked in a hushed tone. 

He shook his head in confusion. 

Turning around so they faced each other, they stretched out a hand each, with outstretched fingers as if touching a ghost. Slowly, their hands clasped together, and Kandie's world exploded in light. 

* * *

A bit of a cliché I know, but isn't that what makes Night World Books night world books? 

Tell me what you think, any suggestions, comments and constructive criticism welcome (no flames please). 

Make me happy, click the button, it'll only take a minute^___^ 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: remember I don't own night world, I'm not that smart, but I do own the characters.  
  
Author's note: thanks to all those who reviewed; redaura, laura, Lady Lydia and amazing moth, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Well here's the next chapter as I promised…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Chapter seven  
  
Kandie had no idea what was happening, she had never experienced anything close to this. It felt like the world was falling apart. It felt like she was falling and falling, falling into Brutus' mind.  
  
The single feeling vibrating everywhere was one of shock. Not just her shock, but also Brutus' shock. *I know what Brutus is feeling.* Kandie thought in awe. And with that thought came a new feeling.  
  
Fear.  
  
It wasn't her fear, it was Brutus' fear. He started running away, throwing screens up everywhere.  
  
*Hey, don't go* Kandie had never tried talking to someone using her thoughts before, but her lips didn't seem to be moving.  
  
*What's going on? Tell me what's going on. Don't run away, I won't hurt you.* She turned round and round, looking for signs of Brutus but all she could see was fog, a thick film of fog covering everything, blocking everything out.  
  
But the fog started clearing up a little. She could see some images. Images from a childhood not her own.  
  
She could see a tall powerful father, a man who was respected and feared at the same time. A person who seemed a little like a god.  
  
She could see images of a loving mother. A gentle woman, someone who made you smile, and laugh and all of the happy things, but this person died too early, too suddenly. Killed by…hunters?  
  
And then there was an image of a shadow, an overpowering shadow. The type of shadow that would make a person back into a corner and draw into a ball. The type of shadow that makes you shiver. Kandie tried to see clearly who the shadow was…  
  
~NO, No, no no no no no!!~ The words bounced off the walls and made Kandie's ears ring.  
  
~No!~  
  
The white light was now multi coloured with anger, confusion, fear and a whole lot of other feelings Kandie couldn't think up a name for. The force of Brutus' feelings were so strong, they almost made Kandie double over.  
  
~Get out!!~ This time he threw up ice glaciers to keep her away from seeing any more images.  
  
~But I don't know how,~ Kandie answered back calmly. ~I don't know where I am.~  
  
For the first time, instead of concentrating on Brutus, Kandie concentrated on herself and her surroundings. Well not really her surroundings, because there wasn't really anything around her except the barriers Brutus has thrown up. She concentrated on her situation.  
  
*Okay,* she thought, *I seem to be inside Brutus' mind, though I have no idea how I got here. I can read his thoughts and he can read mine.*  
  
Suddenly the truth of it all sunk in. *He can read my thoughts.*  
  
It was now Kandie's turn to feel slightly scared. *So he knows every secret I have, absolutely everything there is to know about me he knows. This is worst than being striped bare, it's my soul being offered to someone.*  
  
Now it's Kandie's turn to want to hide. *It's not fair. Why does he get to know everything about me? I didn't ask for this, hell, I didn't even agree to this. What on earth is happening? Why the hell am I here? What or who is doing this?*  
  
~It's the soulmate principle.~ Brutus' message cut through her thoughts. It seemed that during her ramblings he had calmed down.  
  
~The soulmate principle?~ Kandie had never heard of such a thing.  
  
~Yea, I think so, I think that's what it is.~ He was trying to tell himself as well as Kandie.  
  
~What's the … soulmate principle?~  
  
~It's the idea that there's one person in this world who is your soulmate. The one person you're meant to be with, someone who is just right for you, and when you find them you know because you'll see each other's souls.~ Brutus paused then snickered. ~Not that I believed any of that.~  
  
Brutus had never been one to believe in the circle daybreak crap. He always thought they were a bunch of loonies who are going to get themselves killed sooner or later. Anyway, vermin being anything other than food had never been part of his philosophy. But he did realise, that he used past tense when he said, "believed any of that".  
  
Kandie stayed quite for a while, trying to figure out what Brutus was thinking. Vermin? Circle daybreak? Is he part of some secret society?  
  
Her curiosity came out too loud and Brutus stopped his thoughts abruptly, realising how close he was in breaking the law.  
  
~Are you saying we are soulmates? That we're meant for each other? Meant to be together?~  
  
~Yea…~ Brutus replied hesitantly. ~That's the only explanation that I can think of~  
  
~Where did you learn about the soulmate principle?~ Kandie had a feeling, or Brutus was giving her a feeling that there was more to Brutus that he was letting out. Something he is hiding in the connection.  
  
~I…my mum told me about it.~ Brutus tried to cover up the best he could. He knew the consequences to letting humans know about him, and he didn't want to die, nor did he want Kandie to die. He didn't want to become a vampire in exile either, plus he sure didn't want to disappoint his father who had so much hope in him. And of course the last thing was, he wanted to beat his arrogant cousin and he couldn't do that if he…fell in love with vermin.  
  
Kandie knew Brutus had something he didn't want to let her know something. Really didn't want her to know *I should just let him be. Let him keep some secrets, every body needs them.* ~So how long are we going to stay like this?~  
  
~I don't know actually.~  
  
~Um, well what should we do. Just enjoy each other's presence?~  
  
~Maybe, got any other suggestions?~  
  
~I think since we're like this, maybe we should just get to know each other. I mean, we are, like, meant to be together right?~  
  
*Be together?* Brutus asked himself. *Be together with her? Do I want that? No, I know I don't want that, I've got enough problems without worrying about her. I don't want love anyway, nor do I need it, it'll just burden me. Besides why would I want to be with her? What has she ever done for me? Sure, she's nice, nicer than a lot of other people, she's kind of pretty too, but that's still not worth it. She may be my soul mate, but who says I have to be with her?*  
  
Not use to all the soulmate idea, Brutus wasn't aware that Kandie had heard all that loud and clear. She was hurt. *I really did like him, I mean I liked him before all this; I liked him even when I only saw him twice a week at track meet. But, if this is how he feels, well I guess I can't force anything.* Sadness swept over her and the hope disappeared.  
  
Brutus felt guilty. ~Kandie, I'm sorry. I mean I - ~  
  
~No, don't say anything. You're right; this is forced onto you as it is forced onto me. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. Anyway, you are right. I haven't done anything special for you to like, or love me. And I am just perfectly normal, perfectly ordinary. Just an ordinary girl with ordinary talents and ordinary looks. You don't have to be sorry because all you said - thought is true.~  
  
~Kandie…~  
  
~It's okay Brutus, it really is okay.~  
  
~Thank you for being so understanding.~ Brutus truly felt grateful.  
  
~Hey, that's the least I can be right, I mean, I am reading your thought and everything. Ha ha~ she laughed to hide all the pain she was really feeling.  
  
~Well now, I think was should find some way out of here.~ Kandie suggested.  
  
Suddenly Kandie felt cold and droplets of rains fell on her arms. She was knocked out of that place, and found herself leaning against Brutus with his arms around her.  
  
It seemed while all that took place, they had been embracing each other.  
  
Brutus drew back, looked down at her, then up at the dark sky.  
  
"Looks like it raining." He said before looking back at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
*So that's what brought us back, the rain.* Kandie felt awfully sad but she forced a smile for Brutus anyway. "Yea, I'm fine. We really should be getting back home." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants.  
  
"Yea." Brutus agreed as he got up gracefully.  
  
"I guess I'll, see ya around." Kandie smiled at Brutus one last time before turning and started running home. She could fell tears threatening to fall. *I will be strong, I will not cry over someone I don't really know. Dad if your up there, please help me, please.*  
  
"Yea, see you." Brutus said quietly, he knew Kandie couldn't hear him.  
  
He clenched his fists at his side. *Why am I feeling sad? I shouldn't be feeling sad. It's all resolved, and nobody's getting hurt, I'm not breaking any rules and she's safe. So why do I feel so hurt, and depressed? Why?*  
  
He shook his head causing all the rain drops to fly off his hair. *Get a grip on yourself Redfern* Yes, and that's what he is, a Redfern. A descendant from the strangest line of Lamia ever, he isn't going to be weak.  
  
And with that thought, he made his way home.  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
Finished? Did you like it or did you not? Please tell me by pressing the little button, it won't take long, but I'll make me dance around the room for a few minutes.  
  
Thanks for the support. ^__^ 


	8. Chapter eight

Hey Peoples 

Thanks to all those who read my story and reviewed, you really did make my day, (and made me run around the room.)   
Now here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, hope it's worth it. 

* * *

**Chapter Eight**. 

For Kandie, the Friday was not an easy one. 

After all that had happened the night before, waking up on Friday morning, she knew there would be awkwardness in the day ahead, especially meeting Brutus. Luckily she didn't have any classes with him, since she is a junior and he a senior, but then there's lunch. 

All morning, Granite acted weirdly, once in a while she would glance at Kandie in a worried way, eyes pleading. The sisters didn't say a word to each other through breakfast , and the drive to school was a silent one. Inside her head, Kandie was starting to consider what Granite had said to her yesterday afternoon, knealing there on the carpet. With the weird things she had glimpsed in Brutus' mind, she couldn't help but wonder just a little, whether Granite really is lying. 

_No, you're just falling under the little witch's spell. Don't even consider that, Granite is definitely lying. There is no such thing as vampires, she's just jealous. _Kandie thought with a firm nod as they neared the school gates. 

After parking the car in the school parking lot, she got out of the vehicle as fast as she could. Kandie couldn't stand the tense atmoshpere between herself and her twin. 

"Kandie!" 

Kandie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Granite. The expression platered on Granite's face was the same as the one she had on all night last night, and all morning, one of concern and distress. 

"Kandie," she stalled, swallowed and started again, "I know you don't believe what I said yesterday, and I know there's no way I can convince you, but - just look after yourself, and.....be careful." 

Not sure how she should reply , Kandie just nodded. As she turned around and walked away from her sister who was still standing by the car, looking at her feet, Kandie didn't know what she should think, or feel. Should she believe her sister or not? Granite sounded so sincere, she looked so sincere. Kandie of course had seen Granite lie many times before and every time she lied, her eyes would flicker, but this time, this time there was no flickering, she didn't even blink. Either her acting skills had majorly gone up a few notches or... or she's telling the truth. 

Kandie shook her head, trying to clear the jumbled thoughts in it. _No, Granite might not be lying, but she could be halucinating. I know something's up with Brutus, but vampires, that's just too much._

* * *

"Sorry." Brutus murmured to the girl he had just accidently knocked against the wall. _God, that must be the 100th 'sorry' I've said this morning. What is wrong with me today?_

Head down, he continued walking along the hall, not paying any attention to his soroundings._ That Kandie girl has surely made my senses go all haywire. What is WRONG with me. For god's sake, she's just a girl, a VERMIN girl._

After Brutus had gone home from the incident at the lake, he had shut himself inside his room, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. He had gone over and over the phrase, 'I DON'T CARE ABOUT KANDIE' but each time, it had just sounded more pathetic than the last. Part of his mind would say _ what's not to like about her, she's pretty, she's nice, she's strong, she's kind and undertanding, and she's a hell of a runner_ but the other half of his mind would argue _but she's vermin, she's not one of us, it would just get us all killed if I love her._ and the other side would cut in _hey, how many soulmates do you know who have gotten over this, and they never got killed? And anyway, don't you think this is a bit unfair for her, I mean you are meant to be her one and only._ and the battle went on and on until Brutus finally fell asleep. 

But waking up in the morning did not help. The same problem was still staring him in the face. He had come to school concluding that the only way to solve this problem is to see what time will do to it. 

Having reached the gym, Brutus was about to get ready for his next class, PE, when his track caoch came up to him. 

"Hey Brutus, son, that was a great practice yesterday. You're a great runner the best the school has ever seen." Brutus' track caoch is Mr Kinney. A middle aged man who might have had an athletic built in his earlier years but now all lost in too much beer and junk food. Mr Kinney was a very nice and energitic person, one of the only Humans Brutus could actually stand having a normal conversation with. 

"Thanks for the complement." Brutus reponded. 

"You know young man..." 

Brutus didn't hear another word the man said, because his whole being was focused on something else. Someone standing on the other side of the hall, rushing through her locker, trying her best not to be late. Someone named Kandie. Brutus couldn't help noticing every detail about her. Her eyebrows and how they were knotted in concentration, her lean arms and hands, flicking through the contents of her locker and quickly taking what she needed. He couldn't help thinking how pretty she was and how nice the purple tank top she wore looked on her. _No, the soulmate thing is getting to me again. Get a grip on yourself Redfern. _

Kandie had finished getting what she needed and was starting to close her locker. Brutus knew that when she turns around to head for her next class, she would see him. He tried to predict what would happen. Suely it would be extrememly awkward, and Brutus braced himself for whatever her reaction would be. But he needn't have, because just as she turned around, someone else stepped between them. 

David had placed himself in front of Kandie, bending his head down slightly to talk to her. 

Brutus narrowed his eyes. 

* * *

Kandie didn't want to be late for her hsitory class, she wanted to know what her results from that test was. Most likely the teacher wouldn't even have marked it yet, but just incase, she still didn't want to miss anything. Unfortunately, in her last class her English teacher didn't care, and kept them in for an extra ten minutes, now Kandie found herself rushing thorugh the halls, rushing through her locker, and having another thing to worry about. 

Finally done, Kandie turned to make her way to class, but someone was standing in her way. She lifted her head and found herself looking at David's gorgeous face. But for some reason, Kandie realised she wasn't as impressed by it as she was yesterday. Maybe it was becuase she noticed that David's hair is not as dark and silky as Brutus' and his eyes weren't as bright. 

"So, you looking forward to tonight?" David asked, lifting his eyebrows. 

"Oh yea, sure, I'm looking forward to it." Kandie replied. Actually inside, Kandie was dreading it. She felt like her head was in a cloud, and she had only given that answer because there was no other. She had to go through with this date because she had to prove to Granite that she can do this, and more importantly, because she had to prove to herself Granite is wrong. 

"Then I'll pick you up at 7." David left with a wink that would leave most girls melting with happiness, but only left Kandie melting with dread. 

Slowly Kandie let out a sigh, but lifting her head, she found herself taking a sharp breath. The face she was looking at now, was that of Brutus'. 

Eyes widening at the sight of the object of her thoughts, history flew out of her mind. 

* * *

Tapping her pencil impatiently on her desk, Granite watched the clock intently, waiting for the bell for lunch to ring. 

Kandie may suspect that Granite had be halucinating when she saw David drink a girl's blood, but Granite knew she wasn't. Hallucinating about vampires is not a likely thing for Granite to do, she has never been superstitious . She knew very well what it was she saw, and she also knows that she can't let her sister be the next victim. 

She shivered inwardly at the memory of the marble white girl, drained of all life, a red blotch of her own blood staining her neck. _No, I will not let that be Kandie, never._ Granite knew no matter how much she and her sister couldn't get along, and no matter how much she doesn't understand her sister, Kandie is still her twin, and Granite still loves her. It would be too black a spot on her conscience to leave Kandie to the danger, she just couldn't do that. 

And after many hours of thinking, all through last night, and all through the morning , Granite had come to a decision. She would do something for Kandie, she would take the danger away from her and put it on herself. 

Granite is going to get David, and this time not for a boyfriend, not to prove that she could get any boy she wanted, but so he would leave Kandie alone. Kandie didn't know what she is facing, but Granite does, and Granite is going to make sure that David, that monster, can't do anything to her twin. And she's going to start her attack on him at lunch. 

brrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg 

_Finally!!_ Granite raced for the door. 

"Miss Glasgow, can I have a word with you?" 

The math teacher's voice stopped her just as she reached the door frame. Turning around with a irritated expression on her features, Granite asked impatiently "What is is?" 

"I would just like to warn you that your maths marks are dangerously low, you aware of that?" The math teacher started peircingly at her. 

"Yes I know that." Granite replied impatiently scratching her ear. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" 

"What ever I can miss, but I really need to go. Can we talk about this later?" Without waiting to be dismissed, Granite left the room. 

"Miss Glasgow!!" The maths teacher shouted after her, but She didn't care. 

_What a bloody waste of time. I don't care about maths, I care more about my sister._ Granite raced throught the halls, turning left, then right, and right again, until she came to the cafeteria doors. Pushing them open as fast as she could, she entered the room, scaning for the tall figure of David. Having spotted him, she made her aproach. 

Squeezing her way through the crowd, she finally reached him. "David." She exclaimed, slapping him on his shoulder. She tried to look as deep as she could into those green eyes, giving him her most stunning smile. 

David raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Yeah?" 

"How would you like to go to the Jacksons tonight with me, for a party?" She asked, conciously deepening her dimples. 

"Didn't your sister tell you? I'm going out with her tonight." David replied lazily. 

"Oh but I'm sure you would much prefer to go to the Jacksons party than go out with Kandie, Kandie's boring, but the Jacksons place, now that's different. Don't you know about their reputation? They throw the best parties. Oh, but you wouldn't know that would you? You're new." Granite threw her hair behind her shoulders. 

"Maybe another time eh, Granite, just not tonight." David moved away giving her a grin that showed all his perfect teeth. 

Granite clenched her fists. _Eerrr, that reptile, if he dares do anything to Kandie, I'll...I'll..._

"How could you?!" 

Granite turned to face a Kandie who was almost red faced with anger. 

"And to think I almost believed you!" Kandie gave a bitter laugh. "Lucky I didn't, because all you ever wanted was to win against me, I should have known better, you don't even care about me at all. Vampires, how ridiculous!! It was all just a lie to get me away from David. Well, I'm telling you right now, it won't work, not against me!!" Kandie's eyes were trying to burn holes into Granite's 

Kandie stomped away with Cassie and Micheal, leaving Granite standing there rooted on the spot. Un-noticed by either of the twins was that at the word 'vampire' both Cassie and Micheal had looked at each other. 

* * *

Brutus walked up to David near the end of lunch. Both standing facing the field, they watched silently as some students threw balls around. 

"What do you plan to do with Kandie tonight." Brutus asked with tightly clenched jaws. 

_'Whatever I please, little brother.'_ David said telepathically. 

Not wanting any of his feelings to be let out, Brutus stuck to verbal comunication. "Can you go easy on her?...Please?" 

"What's this sudden protection of vermin for? There isn't anything I should know about her is there?" David asked wickedly. 

"Like I said before, she's on my track team, and I want to win." Brutus' eyes glaiced over with ice. 

"Not that lame excuse again, little brother, what's the real reason? Maybe if you give me that I will consider doing less damage." 

Giving a soft growl, Brutus walked away. 

* * *

OKay, that's the end of this chapter. Until next time could you please review? It really would make my day. One review means so much to me.   
any coment would be good (prefably a true opinion), constructive critism welcome. 

I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I get an idea of wheither or not I should. 

Thanks for visiting.(and reading)   
z-Enchantress ^___^ 


End file.
